digimonthe_next_digidestiniesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Kratt
While the younger of the two, Chris seems to be a little more sensible than his older brother. But Chris still maintains a fun, childish, mischevious, and curious nature. He loves to climb trees though temporarily had a fear of heights (Flight of the Draco). He is the more organized of the two brothers Kratt. Chris is the focused, pragmatic, and technically inclined brother who likes to make a plan. He is the logical, straight man to Martin's wild antics. Chris also has an encyclopedia knowledge of animals, keeping tabs on every species he encounters with a computerized Life List. He knows his animal stats the way a sports fan knows who batted the most runs last year or rushed for the most yards. Chris is very loyal to the natural order and believes that wild creatures should stay where they are: "living free and in the wild!" As shown in Cheetah Racer and Bass Class he plays by the rules and seems to come up with rules during faceoffs between Aviva, Gavin and Zach. Chris also seems to be a bit more attentive than is brother, as he is quick to notice details. Digimon 'Hatchmon-' The In-Training Form of Dracomon. '''Dracomon-'''Dracomon is a half basilisk lizard,half Draco lizard Digimon that can fly and walk on water like the basilisk and Draco lizards. Attacks:Splash-Claws,Wing Shine,Watch Eyes '''Spinemon-'''The Champion Form of Dracomon. He is a thorny devil-like Digimon with sharp spikes and a sharp-pointed tail filled with harmless acid that won't poison anyone,but instead put them to sleep. Attacks:Acid Spray,Poison Tail,Spike Storm '''Serdragomon-'''The Ultimate Form of Spinemon. A serpent-like Digimon with an orange helmet and a sharp horn on his forehead.He also has dragon-like wings. Attacks:Horn Torpedo,Serpent-Blast,Drago-Wings Crest The Crest of Knowledge Digi-Egg The Digi-Egg of Knowledge Mentor(s) Cody Hida & Izzy Izumi Relationships Martin Mystery- Raven Queen- Unlike most people who think that Raven is evil and mean like her mom,the Evil Queen, Chris sees Raven as a hero instead as a villain. According to Raven, she believes that he is the only one who understands her. Chris appears to be about to confess something to Raven while they are alone with Martin Mystery and Martin Kratt (possibly her feelings for him) after he indirectly confesses he has feelings for her (by saying he likes her but then covering it up while blushing when his brother elbows him while snickering, saying he meant just as a friend). In the Christmas episode of The Next Digi-Destinies 02, Raven confesses her feelings to Chris by giving him homemade sugar cookies that she and her friends, Maddie Hatter and Cerise Hood made while Chris gives her a purple gift bag filled with three gifts to show his affections: a cute stuffed black cat toy, a purple and silver butterfly necklace, and a white rose. When evil Digimon attack Briar Beauty's Christmas party, Raven rushes to protect Chris from falling rocks. They start dating afterwards with Chris openly putting his arm around Raven. The epilogue, as well as confirmation from Toei, reveals that the two eventually marry, wrote their own romantic fairytale storybook "The Raven and the Wolf," and have two children. Their daughter looks like Chris while their son looks like Raven. Martin Kratt- Martin is both Chris's older brother and best friend, whom which he does creature missions with. Will Vandom- Lazlo- Rocko Wallaby- Daisuke Niwa- Diana Lombard- Yuki Cross/Kuran- Chris views Yuki as a friend. He is not quick to judge her Pureblood vampire habits and her halluciations, and even once sticks up for Yuki when Martin pushes her away from him. Category:Digi-Destinies Category:Males